Everytime It Rains
by Twinstar1
Summary: Everytime it rains, Riku just can't help but feel the pain of Sora's absence. How will he cope and will Sora come back? R&R One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts nor the song, "Everytime It Rains" by Ace of Base. I make no money off of this fic.

*__*=lyrics

(please read A/N at end of fic)

**Everytime It Rains**

*I see dark clouds out my window I know the storm is coming any minute And the thunder just confirms my fears*

I close my eyes as I hear a low rumble in the distance outside my bedroom window. I spread the dark blue curtains apart slightly and my eyes confirm the source. I can see the dark, grey clouds hovering over my house. I hate these days. Storms are the one thing I hate the most in this world. They bring too many negative things to my life. They make the air sticky with humidity, they wet everything they touch, they keep me up at night with the low roar of the thunder, and they bring back all the horrible memories I try so hard to keep inside.

*And I know the tears are in there I'll be crying unable to stop Look here comes the very first drop*

As the thunder gets louder, my heart aches even more. I grab a hold of my chest and lower my head. My silver hair falls over my shoulders and into my face. I try so hard but I can't hold it back anymore. I soon feel wetness on my hands. I bring my hands up to my face to cover my eyes to stop the tears from flowing, but it's useless. This happens everytime. I grab the sheet from my bed and clench onto it tightly. I wipe my tears with the cloth and fall back, to lay my head down on my pillow. I pull the cover up to my head and try to bury myself into my bed. My breathing continues to hitch as I can't stop sobbing. I hate my emotions. I can never control them.

*Cause every time it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases*

Whenever I close my eyes, all I can see are his eyes. Those sapphire jewels of his capture me everytime. I can hear him call my name and I can see his beautiful smile that cascades across his face. It is the same smile that kept me going when I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

I can remember he smiled at me during our battle against Xemnas. He gave me the confidence to go into that battle head on and not turn back. I knew that as long as I fought along his side, that we could win. But even though we won that fight and managed to find our way back home to the island, I can never seem to win against this pain. This pain in my heart plagues me constantly. It wants me to keep remembering him and the warmth he brought into my life. It also wants me to remember all the painful memories of him as well.

I can't take it anymore. I get up out of my bed and I stomp out of my room. I grab my jacket, slide it over my shoulders and put on my shoes. I run down the stairs to the front door and I open it. I run out and slam the door behind me. I can feel the drops of rain pelt my jacket as I keep running. I don't care where I'm going, I just keep running. I slow down and I look around. I find myself in a park. I can see the swing set and the slide. I walk over to the swings and I sit down on one. I hold onto the chains and I look up and let the rain soak my face. The thunder has seemed to stop. Now it's just a down pour. My tears are camouflaged amongst the rain drops. My eyes are beginning to get sore from my crying. I'm such a baby.

Just as I think the thunder has stopped, a flash a lightning lights up the sky. My mind flashes and suddenly I see him.

*I feel you I taste you I cannot forget Every time it rains I get wet*

I see him on the island, with his feet dangling over the edge of the small cliff by the Paopu tree. He turns his head back and he smiles at me. I smile back and watch him with my sea-green eyes as he stands up. He walks up to me and stands beside me as I sit on the trunk of the tree. He looks up at me and I see a slight smirk in his smile and that devious look in his sapphire pools. He rubs his right hand along the trunk of the tree and places it on my left thigh. He takes his other hand and places it on my right thigh as he stands in front of me. He brings his body close to me and places his chest against my legs. He continues to stare at me as he brings his hands to the inside of my thighs. I shiver at his touch and he chuckles lightly. I bring my right hand and place it into his brown locks. I run my hands through his soft hair and rub the back of his head. He closes his eyes and makes a low sound, almost like a purr. I place my left hand on his cheek and I lift his head up, forcing his eyes to meet mine again. He lifts his body up and stands on his tip toes. I bring my head down and our lips meet in a tender kiss. We part and he takes a step back, allowing me to jump down.

"I love you, Riku"

"I love y....."

The thunder wakes me up from my daydream. Oh, how I miss those days. I can't do this anymore. I collapse on the ground and I pound my fist into the mud. It splashes into my face but I couldn't care less. I admit defeat. My heart is just too broken to be mended anymore. I get up off the ground and walk back towards my house. My feet splash through the puddles and my feet are soaked through my socks. I open my door and close it behind me. I slowly make my way up the stairs and kick off my shoes as I reach the top. I peel my jacket off and throw it on the floor. I begin to peel off the rest of my soaked clothing and tossing them to the floor as well as I make my way to the bathroom. I turn the water on for the shower as I stand there naked. I test the water and it feels warm enough to go inside. I pull back the curtain and I step in.

The water beads off my skin and the mist rises to the ceiling. It begins to calm me slightly from my previous outburst. I can still hear the thunder from outside and suddenly everything goes dark.

*Darling I am still in love with you As time passes by it just intensifies I know I'll never be with you again I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes I'll be trying unable to stop Look here comes the very first drop*

Again, I can see him. This time he is at the airport. He is holding a plane ticket in one hand, and a bag in the other.

"Why...why do you have to go?"

"Riku, I'll miss you but this is something I have to do. We already talked about this."

I run up to him and embrace him in a tight hug.

"I can't let you go. I need you!"

"Riku..."

"Flight 106 is now boarding for America. All passengers please proceed to gate 15."

"Sora, don't do this! Please..."

"I'm sorry, Riku. I love you but I must go. Bye."

I reach out a hand as tears run down my face. He disappears into the distance as he walks into the gate for the plane. I collapse and my heart is torn into little bits and pieces.

My eyes shoot open as the lights come back on. The tears fall down my face once again as I slide down the wall of the shower. I stare blankly at the drain as the water circles around it. It has been 3 years since that dreadful day. People have told me that as time goes on, it gets easier to cope with loss. For me however, it has only gotten harder. I miss him more and more everyday. His radiant smile doesn't light up my life anymore. He doesn't call my name for me to listen to his voice resound in my head and heart. I miss the feel of his soft hair through my fingers and the feel of the warmth of his body against mine. I miss his moans as I caressed his body and made love to him all night long. I miss everything about him. But most of all, I miss his love. I have felt so empty since he left and I know I'll never feel complete as long as he is gone. I will remain empty for the rest of my life.

I throw my head back and hit the wall hard. I repeat it a couple more times but soon give up. The pain I inflict on myself doesn't help at all, so there is no point. I stand up and turn off the water. I grab my towel and dry myself off. I wrap the towel around my waist and proceed to my room. I throw the towel aside and crawl into bed, not bothering with any clothes. I pull the cover up to my head and grab my pillow tight. The thunder outside is low and almost died down completely. I yawn and succumb to my exhausted body's needs and fall asleep.

*On sunny days I'm alright I walk in the light And I try not to think about The love I live without*

It's been a week now since that horrid night. It's been sunny and calm this whole time. My nightmares and flashbacks tend to stay away on nice days, which is a welcome thing. I figured a long time ago that my memories haunt me during storms since there was a terrible one the night he left. It lasted for 3 days and was one of the worst I had seen in my life. It also didn't help that I was alone, with no one to comfort me.

I walk to the local store and buy the newspaper. I go back home and sit down in the living room with the tv on. I ignore the tv and sigh as I read the 7-day forecast for the weather. It's suppose to rain and storm for the next two days. I hate the rainy season. I fold up the paper and throw it to the other side of the couch. I flip through the channels and find nothing interesting. I give up and turn it off. I go outside and sit in the chair on the front lawn and try to enjoy the sun while I can. It is somewhat peaceful but I still feel miserable.

*But every time it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I taste you I can not forget Every time it rains I get wet*

The rain is pounding on my window and the lightning illuminates my room. I shake as the thunder rattles through the house. I toss and turn, trying to get to sleep. I give up on that idea and I get out of my bed. I walk over to my stereo and I turn on the radio. The music helps to drown out the rain slightly. I start to hum to a familiar song as I get back into my bed. I was about half asleep when suddenly it goes quiet in my room. I look over to find the stereo is off and the numbers have disappeared from my digital clock. Great, the power is out again. The rain is louder than before and the thunder continues to roar.

I just about fall out of bed as I hear a loud banging on my front door downstairs.

"Who the hell...?" I wonder as I get out of bed and put on my house coat.

I leave my room and walk down the stairs. The lightning flashes and I can see the silhouette of someone at my door. I open the door to find a cloaked figure, dripping wet. I invite them in and run upstairs to grab a towel. I listen as I hear their footsteps coming up the stairs. I hand them the towel and walk into the kitchen as I offer them a drink. I find out it's a male. The voice is familiar but I couldn't see their face, till I walk out of the kitchen.

I just about drop the glass of water as I stare into those sapphire eyes. His brown hair is a mess and all over the place, just like it always has been. He is taller, not as tall as me still though. I watch as he takes off his coat the rest of the way and removes his shoes. As he stands straight back up, he closes his eyes and smiles that beautiful smile of his. Oh, how I've missed it. I place the glass on a nearby table.

"Sora..."

"Hi, Riku."

"But how....?"

"Yes, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. I ha..."

I cut him off as I embrace him. I couldn't resist holding onto him tightly and nuzzling my face into his hair. I take in his scent and can smell his familiar, sweet scent. It is nostalgic.

"Riku..."

"I've missed you so much." I begin to sob lightly.

I can feel his hands come up and wrap around my arms, pulling me closer. He places his left hand into my hair and sighs.

"Still so soft...just like I remember." He leans his head on my shoulder. "I missed you too."

I place my hands on either side of his face and pull it towards mine. I capture his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue pushes against my lips, begging for entrance. I oblige and his tongue dances with mine. His breathing is getting heavier and we pull apart. We stand their, clinging to each other as we pant, trying to catch our breath.

I cup his face with my right hand and whisper, "I missed you more than you'll ever know. Holding you in my arms right now is the best feeling I have ever known."

"Oh, Riku." He smiles in my hand and turns his head slightly to kiss my palm. "I missed you the whole time I was gone. I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I had to come back. I had to come back to you. My heart couldn't hold out any longer."

"Does...does that mean you are back, for good?"

"Yes...yes, Riku. I will never leave your side again. That is...if you can forgive me for leaving you."

I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Of course I forgive you. You came back after all."

He sighs. "I love you so much, Riku."

I crash my lips against his for yet another deep kiss. "I...love...you...too...so much..." I say between breaths.

Later on...

That night, we embraced each other the whole time. We made such passionate love all night, over and over again. We both shed tears as we spoke of memories and our time apart. All the while, the storm raged on outside, neither of us paying any attention. My fear of storms has now subsided and now I will only have happy memories as it rains. He is now by my side, and he always will be from now on. I feel complete again and my heart has finally been mended.

*Cause every time it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I taste you I can not forget Every time it rains I get wet*

The End

A/N

Since this is a song fic, yes it seemed a bit rushed but I wanted it to go with the song. I do plan to do another one to go with this when I can find another song like this one. I will do Sora's POV to explain a little more about why he left. In this though I didn't want to focus much on that, but mainly Riku's feelings. I'm glad to see you guys are liking it though ^_^ Thank you for the review so far :) BTW, I wouldn't kill Riku or Sora. I love them too much to do that to them XD


End file.
